1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical fiber assemblies and, particularly, to an optical fiber assembly capable of detecting light intensity.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber assembly includes a light emitting element, an optical fiber, and a prism. The prism includes a reflecting surface, which is positioned in a light path between the light emitting element and the optical fiber. In use, the light emitting element emits light beams, and the reflecting surface reflects the light beams to the optical fiber and thus to external optical elements. The light beams may be attenuated at the reflecting surface. However, the optical fiber assembly cannot detect light intensity of the light beams reflected off the prism and determine if the attenuation of the light beams is acceptable.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber assembly that can overcome the above-mentioned problems.